


take time, make slow

by SpicyJam



Series: Celebration Giveaway [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Creampie, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, ask to tag, i'm embarrassed typing these tags, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: After two minutes of waiting for Hunk to suddenly wake and kick him out, Shiro released his held breath. And then, he reached forward to lift Hunk’s shirt.---Shiro sneaks in while Hunk is sleeping.





	take time, make slow

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't read the tags:
> 
> shiro fucks hunk while he's sleeping

The room was dark as he slid through the door, careful not to trip over the knick-knacks that littered the floor. He’d forgone wearing shoes for this expedition, to stay as quiet as possible.

His target laid prone on his bed, one leg hanging off of the bed and outside of his covers. He was strewn across it on his side, one arm tossed over his face and the other pressed low against his stomach, as if he’d contemplated taking off his shirt but gotten too tired for it.

Or maybe he’d thought about touching himself before sleep overcame him, and a half-hard cock lied waiting in his underwear for Shiro to find.

That sent a twitch through his erection, and Shiro nervously licked at his lips as he pulled back the rest covers from Hunk’s prone body that shielded his lower half from his view.

He’d taken off his pants that night, and was left wearing snug briefs that he looked unfairly handsome in.

Shiro had to take a moment to calm his heart when Hunk shifted at the sudden breeze, curling up so his leg was no longer swinging free.

After two minutes of waiting for Hunk to suddenly wake and kick him out, Shiro released his held breath. And then, he reached forward to lift Hunk’s shirt. Not completely off, but high enough that he could freely admire his chest as he wished. His fingers passed over his nipples, and they quickly grew hard under the stimulation.

Shiro couldn’t help himself, and was quickly distracted from his true task. He climbed on the bed, every low squeak like a death sentence, until he was hovering over Hunk’s sleepy form. He licked his thumb and slowly ran it across Hunk’s right nipple, watching in awe the way it glistened in the low light.

Soon, he found himself taking the left in his mouth, suckling on it hard while he rubbed the other between his fingers. Hunk moaned softly in his sleep, unconsciousness leading him to make unashamed noises. Shiro hoped he was dreaming of pleasant things, because this was his every fantasy come true.

Unbidden, drool slipped between his lips as he pulled off of Hunk’s nipple, and Shiro quickly rubbed it in.

Then, he lavished the other with just as much attention. He took it into his mouth, occasionally pausing in his suckling to roll it across his tongue, panting hot breaths across it.

Just before he pulled away completely, he bit the soft flesh just above his nipple and sucked a hickey that glowed red against Hunk’s dark skin.

Hunk looked  _perfect_  like that, shirt hooked underneath his pits to show off his slightly swollen buds, shiny with Shiro’s spit. If only he’d been smart enough to bring a camera.

Oh, well. He’d be doing this a lot more often, hopefully enough to burn this exact picture into his permanent memory.

He slowly ran his palm across the curve of Hunk’s belly, catching at the ends of his underwear. Thank  _god_  Hunk was a heavy sleeper, or else Shiro would have had to slow down.

His cock was half-hard behind his briefs, and there was a faint, dark patch where Shiro assumed the head of his cock rested. He leaned forward to press his tongue against it, spreading the heavy taste across his mouth. His fingers curled against his balls, and Hunk subconsciously rolled his hips into the touch.

Shiro allowed himself to bask inn that moment for longer than he probably should have, soaking Hunk’s underwear through with spit and his own precum the longer he was stimulated.

Eventually, he pulled off to get the taste from the source.

It took a lot of positioning, but he somehow manipulated Hunk into the perfect pose. His hips were slightly inclined off of the bed, letting Shiro slip his underwear down to just below his ass. Hunk himself had wrapped his arms around his pillow, cuddling it against his chest.

Shiro waited until Hunk breathed in deep before he took the head of his cock into his mouth. It throbbed against his tongue, and his saliva ran past his lips to lubricate the rest of his shaft. He decided not to use his hands just yet, and instead began to bob up and down, swallowing down his moans and Hunk’s pre every time his cock hit the back of his throat.

Surprisingly, he didn’t gag. But he  _did_  get too caught up in the motions. His fingers were still fondling Hunk’s balls, an extra bit of stimulation that Hunk must have liked very much because soon, his mouth was filling up with cum. He heard Hunk moan loud into his pillow, and it hitched every time Shiro swallowed down his essence.

It was sticky and hot in his mouth, and Shiro had to squeeze his thighs together tight to get a sense of relief. He fingered his mouth until he’d swallowed down the rest of the cum, idly running a finger up and down Hunk’s softened length.

He wondered how long it would take to get him hard again.

At that thought, Shiro rolled off of the bed and began to strip. He kept a careful eye on Hunk, who had spread wide on the bed (as wide as he could while impeded by his half pulled down underwear) and was still breathing heavy in his sleep. He  _may_  have been having a wet dream at how often he let out breathy little sighs, but Shiro couldn’t be too sure.

Soon, he was buck naked and crawling back towards his prize. To the side, he tossed a bottle of lube that he’d stuffed in his pocket earlier that evening. It would be getting good use tonight, if it continued going as well as it had been. He silently prayed to all higher beings above as he wiggled his hands underneath Hunk’s back and slowly flipped him onto his side, and then onto his stomach.

Hunk groaned at the disturbance, mumbling half-hearted warnings and weakly waving a hand to shoo him away, and Shiro quickly backed off until he’d fallen fully asleep again.

His cock was  _unbearably_  hard as he took in the new sight. Hunk’s behind was still exposed, and Shiro palmed his ass before he could stop himself. The skin was just as soft as the rest of Hunk’s body; just as soft as his belly was. Shiro let his fingers slip between the crack and rubbed against Hunk’s hole.

He was sweaty, which Shiro somehow found strangely endearing. It  _also_  made it easier for him to circle around the puckered ring, until it grew pliant under his touch. Quickly- desperately, almost- he reached for the bottle of lube and pulled apart Hunk’s cheeks with one hand, squeezing an excessive amount out with the other.

He licked his lips, tossing the half-empty tube to the side to palm Hunk’s other cheek and spread them apart until he could see exactly what he was planning on entering within the next few minutes.

He started by pressing a finger in, to test the waters. It soon grew to three, tugging at the rim to stretch him just enough that Shiro would sink in easily. Hunk’s body grew warm under his touch again, and Shiro had to resist pressing his entire body against Hunk’s back while he straddled him from behind.

He pressed his cock against the hole, sliding between his ass cheeks to spread the lube across his shaft. He didn’t want to  _hurt_  Hunk. Not ever.  Even if it meant torturing himself for a few more seconds to get himself sufficiently slick.

He pressed the tip in, just past the rim. It fluttered around him, trying to suck him in- or push him out, he wasn’t quite sure. It was deliciously pleasurable, and he pressed in more. And more, and more, until he’d suddenly found himself fully up Hunk’s ass. He hadn’t even stopped to make sure the stretch wasn’t hurting Hunk, he’d felt so good.

With a muttered curse, he leaned over and gently brushed hair from Hunk’s face, watching his expression.

His lips were parted, pupils dancing beneath his eyelids. But he was nothing if not relaxed, and Shiro breathed a soft sigh of relief. He needed to be a bit more careful, unless he wanted to ruin his chances of doing this again.

He held most of his weight up by his hands, resting on either side of Hunk’s head, and it was absolute hell not thrusting in as hard as he could, staking claim to the sinful vice that squeezed him tight.

When he was sure he was calm enough not to fuck Hunk until he was a ruined mess (though he filed that thought away for later), he slowly pulled himself out. Hunk made a strange noise, low and needy, and Shiro quickly pressed back in with a murmured reassurance.

His pace was slow; much too slow to get him off as soon as he’d hoped, but Hunk was  _so_  responsive underneath him that he wouldn’t speed up even if the threat of getting caught reared its head.

That completely went out the window when Hunk pressed back to meet him on an inward thrust, a shiver running down his spine as he must have hit something good inside of him.

Shiro groaned, cutting it off before it grew too loud. His thrusts grew heavy, humping against his lover until there was a wet slap each time their hips connected, rocking the bed with how heavy he pressed down. He was careful to watch any signs that Hunk would be waking up, but he gave up on that by the third time he’d tightened around him, hips grinding back.

Shiro lost himself in the pleasure, leaning over to press his forehead against the apex of Hunk’s spine, smearing his sweaty bangs across his skin as he watched his cock disappear and reappear, wetter each time.

It was when Hunk gasped, audible now that Shiro was closer, and grinded into the bed, body growing rigid as another orgasm spread through him, that Shiro couldn’t hold himself back any longer. He came shortly after, spreading Hunk’s legs with his own to press in as deep as he could.

Somehow, he kept himself quiet. It helped that he bit his lip so hard that his teeth had sunken in, and the taste of blood registered in the back of his mind.

He stayed rigid until his cock grew soft, easily slipping out of Hunk’s passage when the other shifted in his sleep.

He shoved himself off, lest he collapse overtop Hunk, and he quickly gathered up his supplies. His breath came out fast as hastily yanked his pants on. He decided to forgo his shirt, using it to wipe up any evidence left on Hunk’s body.

Hunk’s hole was red from the abuse it took, and a drop of cum,  _Shiro’s_  cum, dripped out as he inspected the damage.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, and a pleased grin grew across his face. He was already addicted to this, and he could hardly  _wait_  for tomorrow night.

Maybe he’d bring a toy or two?

**Author's Note:**

> you can view this as consensual or not, but i wrote it with consensual in mind if that makes any difference to you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> part of my follower giveaway on my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/post/164983989701/congrats-on-reaching-so-many-followers-i-noticed)! expect to see the rest in the next few days, probably?


End file.
